There was a little change of plan
by fire.elve
Summary: genma and his team want to rescue shizune! but its not that easy... one shot, genmaXshizune


A/N: so, this is a genma story, cause my sister loves genma and she gave me this challenge! Hope you like it, please review!

There was a little change of plan

They were on a mission, a team mission of course. It hadnt been difficult, but the plan had changed immediatly when she was kidnapped. Now it was on them to save their mission's leader and medi-nin, Shizune. The remaining three shinobi of the team were now jumping through the endless green of the woods. It was getting darker, the sun was about to set on this day in the middle of autumn. Genma was in front of the other two, Raidou and Iwashi. He was full of sorrow, what could these iwa-nin do to her? Why had they kidnapped her? But it was of no use to think about these questions, so he tried more to concentrate on the path. They had a lead, and they wouldnt lose it.

Genma and his companions knew they were faster, so they would reach their aim soon. And as predicted they did reach them after merely 10 minutes. Genma could see four ninjas some meters in front of them speeding through the forest. One of the ninja that was in front of the others had Shizune slumped over his shoulder. She seemed to be unconcious, her black hair hung down and whiped with every movement of the man carrying her. The enemies already knew about the presence of the konoha-nin, and they seemed to whisper about something.

Suddenly two of the shinobi turned around, the other two in front of these didnt even slow down but hurried even more, jumping along, the one with Shizune was one of them. The two that had turned around took out kunais, two for each of their hands and threw it. Genma blocked immediatly then looked over his shoulder looking at his teammates. Genma looked straight at them making a hardly noticable movement of his head. Raidou and Iwashi nodded understanding, then hurried to get in front of Genma to attack the enemies. They both took out kunais and shuriken throwing it at the iwanin. While one of them dodged Raidous attack, Raidou jumped towards him and tried to kick but his opponent caught his foot in his hand, grinning. Iwashi, who had attacked the other enemy, kicked him, and when the iwa-nin dodged Iwashi punshed straight into his face making him fly some meters away. Just in that second Genma dashed along, he got away from the others chasing the man, that had dared to kidnap Shizune, and his accompany. Genma now really hurried so that he would soon reach them. After five minutes he saw the three. One iwanin was behind his teammate with the black haired kunouichi over his shoulder. When they noticed Genma and realized that they couldnt dispose of him easily, one of them turned around facing Genma. The other one, who carried Shizune stopped too, but walked over to an old oak and leaned the medi-nin against it. Her eyes were still closed, but she didn't seem to be injured much. Then the iwanin made himself ready to fight too.

Genma stopped. He first looked to Shizune and saw that she was alive and not overly injuried, but the fact that she had been kidnapped in the first place and was now unconcious made him angry anyway. He shifted to look at the two ninja, that stood in front of her, they both grinned evily and pulled out some kunais whirling it around their fingers. Genma saw that and smirked (of course with his toothpick **g**). Suddenly the konoha-nin dashed towards his opponents in so high a speed, that his enemies just realized he was running when he stood already almost in front of them. Genma grapped two kunais out of his pocket at his right leg and threw them both at the ninja that stood behind the other one. Then he turned fast to the other one punshing the dumbfounded iwanin straight into his face. He flew some meters through the forest and landed ungently at the base of a tree. He didn't seem to move anymore, red blood dripped out of his mouth. Meanwhile his companion had dodged the attack of Genma's kunais and now run towards the leaf-nin. He tried to attack, but Genma blocked his hand with his arm, easily. Now they stood there, each of them pushing against the arm of the other, not wanting to lose. But suddenly Genma smirked, then spit his Senbon into the face of his enemy. The iwanin tottered backwards. Just in that second Genma took out a kunai and threw it towards him. The kunai hit the still surprised ninja in his left thigh. He screamed out in pain, and before he could get back to the fight, he immediatly got a smack into his face, then he crumpled to the ground, unconcious. Genma, really worried about their leader and his friend Shizune turned around to look at her, but just when he wanted to go to her, he saw a kunai flying towards the kunoichi. The iwanin that he had pushed pushed against a tree had thrown it, and it headed right for Shizune's face. Genma knew he wouldnt be able to reach it in time before it hit her, but nevertheless he tried.

At the moment he had no kunai or shuriken to block its way. He ran as fast as he could, but the kunai would reach her in the next seconds, and cut through her throat. Suddenly he saw another kunai flying towards her, but it came from another direction. When the two kunais hit each other, they stopped dead and fell clattering to ground. The iwanin throwing thekunai just stopped moving when shuriken hit him. Genma stopped. He knew who had done this, so he turned in the direction where the second kunai had come from. He saw Raidou and Iwashi standing there, both covered with only slight scratches. Genma smiled, he was really grateful, probably even more than his teammates, cause somehow their leader was very special for Genma. He went to Shizune quickly. When he stood in front of her he crouched down on his knees to get level with her face. He took her right shoulder and shook her softly calling her name in a low voice, once again with a worried expression on his face, but not as much as before. Shizune moved slightly with her head and then opened her eyes slowly. Looking around to figure out where she was, she was very happy to see Genma. He looked at her now smiling happily. Before she could say something she felt that Genma wrapped his arms around her, hugging her. Shizune smiled slightly, enyoing the hug.

"Thank you" she whispered into his ear, making him smile as well. After some time they loosened their hug, Shizune looked at him, then smiled even more giving him a Senbon out of her pocket. Smirking he put it into his mouth and helped her to stand up.

The End (and dont ask whats with Raido and Iwashi)

A/N: hope you liked it! I really like genma, and shizune, maybe i should write more ffs about these two **g**! THANKS to my betareader sehellys, who gave me the challenge, and for all reviewers!


End file.
